


Jetlagged

by Mcusekat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jet Lag, M/M, Sleepy fic, airport, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy drabble fic for those times when you just want to relax.<br/>Phil is coming home from Florida and Dan has to pick him up from the airport at 5am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlagged

**Author's Note:**

> [Read it on Tumblr!](http://philisnotofire.tumblr.com/post/97346194658/jet-lagged)  
>  Send me a prompt while you're there!

Dan got the call at 5am from a sleepy Phil. He looked at the clock with a sigh and got up, pulling on his jeans and shoes then grabbing his keys from the nightstand.

Phil had been gone in Florida visiting his mom and dad for a month. He was supposed to take a taxi home but the plane was late and all the taxis were quickly swooped up by other travellers. Thus, Dan had to go pick him up. Not that he minded too much.

The airport was mostly cleared when Dan arrived. A few people were still waiting around for a ride home, but it was only a few scattered bodies. It didn't take long for Dan to spot Phil. He was the brightest one in the room, with a neon blue shirt and galaxy hoodie. Dan went up to him and smiled, grabbing some luggage.

“Hey,” Phil said, smiling. He was sleepy. There were bags under his eyes and his voice was a bit hoarser than usual, but it was still bright, cheery Phil. Dan couldn't help but smile back.

“Hey.”

The car ride home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Phil held his jumper on tight around him, and had his sweater zipped up all the way. His head was resting on the window and his eyes were closed. There was quiet music playing in the background, but neither were really paying it much attention

Dan reached over and weaved his fingers with Phil’s. Phil was home, finally, and Dan was happy. Phil squeezed his hand and sighed contentedly.

When they got home they went straight to bed. Dan was curled against Phil’s back, his arm slung over so they could hold hands as Phil laid on his side. The lights were all off and the room was as quiet as a flat in London could get. Phil didn't sleep very well (damned jet lag), but he slept considerably better than most times with Dan next to him.


End file.
